You Forgot To Put On Pajamas
by kadabrafreak890
Summary: Little Guy is working on a report in bed. What happens when Dr. Kimishima finishes her shower? Rated M for sex.


**A/N: Hey guys! Here's another LGxKimishima oneshot. I honestly don't feel like this is one of my best, but I hope you guys like it. **

* * *

><p><strong>You Forgot To Put On Pajamas<strong>

Little Guy typed quickly, his eyes glued to his computer screen as he lay in bed, waiting for Dr. Kimishima to come out of the shower. He had already tucked Alyssa into bed and changed out of his suit and into his plaid pajama pants. It was late as he worked on his report. He sighed, raking a hand through his messy hair, and continued typing. Little Guy was so into his work that he didn't notice when Dr. Kimishima came out of the bathroom.

"Navel," she whispered.

"Hm?" He asked, not looking up from his laptop.

"I'm getting into bed."

"Mmkay," he mumbled, still typing. She sighed and climbed into bed next to him, scooting closer. He felt her soft skin press against his bare chest. He looked down at her leaning against him, her chest pressed against him, and saw her bare back. Was Dr. Kimishima…not wearing a shirt?

He placed his hand on her waist and slowly slid it down the rest of her body and under the covers. He didn't feel any clothing there either.

"Um…doctor?" He began to say, suddenly forgetting about his report. "I-I think you forgot to put on pajamas." She placed a kiss on his chest.

"I didn't forget Agent," she purred. He gulped hard, slowly leaning down and placing his laptop on the floor. As soon as he sat up, he pounced on her.

He straddled her waist, his erection poking her stomach when he leaned down to kiss her neck. She let out a content sigh as he nibbled at her neck. His kisses slowly moved down her neck, past her collarbone and to her breasts.

Little Guy cupped them gently in his hands, flicking his thumbs over her nipples. She moaned quietly, arching her back and pressing her chest harder into her hand. He leaned down, taking her nipple into his mouth and sucking and tugging on it with his teeth.

"A-ah, Navel," she whispered. He smiled against her skin, moving down to kiss her stomach as his hand trailed down to her most intimate area, running across her center.

"Dr. Kimishima," he breathed, his lips close to her ear. "You are so beautiful. Most of the time I can't focus in the office because of you." He pressed the pad of his thumb against her small jewel, causing her to gasp. Her chest rose and fell as he rubbed it in slow circles.

"Navel, please," she panted softly. "I need you inside of me." He tugged on her earlobe with his teeth.

"Of course doctor," he whispered into her ear huskily.

Little Guy tugged off of his pajama pants, leaving them pooling around his ankles under the sheets. He positioned himself at her entrance, slowly pushing himself inside. She moaned as he filled her, even louder when he began thrusting in and out of her.

Her hips lifted to meet his thrusts, no longer in a steady rhythm, but beginning to become erratic. His head fell to the crook of her neck as he thrust faster, grunting with each one.

"Little Guy," she managed to say between moans.

"Yes Doctor," he said between grunts.

"I-I can't…"

"Go ahead doctor. Let go," he growled into her ear, thrusting faster and reaching down to press his finger against her jewel, causing Dr. Kimishima's orgasm to wash over her. Her muscles clenched around Little Guy, sending him into his orgasm as well and he released inside of her. His body shook as he rode out his orgasm, finally collapsing next to Dr. Kimishima, still inside of her. She raked a hand through his slightly sweaty hair, smiling.

"I love you," she whispered.

"I love you too Doctor," he replied, pulling her into his chest. They held each other in silence for a few minutes until they heard a small knock at the door.

"Little Guy? Naomi?" They heard Alyssa's sleepy voice on the other side of the door. Little Guy's eyes went wide and he quickly pulled out of her, almost tripping when he tried to get out of bed. He yanked up his pajama pants and ran over to the closet, tossing Dr. Kimishima an oversized shirt. She pulled it on and he ran over to the door, opening it. Little Guy squatted down to a yawning Alyssa, who rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"I had a bad dream," she said quietly. "Can I sleep with you and Naomi?" He smiled.

"Sure Alyssa." He took her hand, flicking off the lights and leading her over to the bed. She climbed in, scooting close to Naomi. Little Guy climbed in, pulling the covers over them. He felt Alyssa's small hand grab his and he smiled.

What a family he had.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews would be awesome!<strong>


End file.
